Balance
by seaoftrouble
Summary: Takes place after "The Order 23 Job" Sometimes Eliot Spencer needs help dealing with his emotions. Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking of an adult.


Nathan Ford's team of ex-criminals was crowded around the wall of TVs in his now less than spacious apartment watching an action movie Nate had never heard of. Coats and sweaters were draped over the backs of the couch and chairs and half eaten cartons of Chinese food decorated the coffee table, but it was easy to overlook the mess. The job, though it was touch and go for a while, was successful, and his team was safe.

He stood from his seat on the couch next to Parker and stretched. The cracking in his back made him feel older than he would have liked. Grabbing some of the empty cartons, he made his was to the kitchen, dropping the cartons in the trash bin before stopping behind the counter. A slight smile of approval softened his features as he studied his team.

They were still riding their post-successful-job high, and after a good meal, their minds and bodies were content.

Sophie was making endless references and connections to directors and actors and producers, trying to show off her industry knowledge, while Parker kept asking obvious questions and Hardison pointed out the flaws in the special effects. His smile faded when he came to Eliot.

The long haired 'hitter' was distractedly staring out the window, seemingly oblivious to the movie and the conversation.

"Eliot" Nate called, but he didn't turn around, further worrying Nate. The younger man was always hyper-aware of his surroundings, even at Nate's place, where he was safe and surrounded by people he trusted. He had let his guard down the minute he turned off his com earlier that day, and he hadn't been himself since. Any other time you could simply stare at the back of his head and the fighter would know you were there.

Nate cleared his throat and called him again. Eliot's long hair whipped around his face as he turned to look at Nate, the older man's voice startling him out of his reverie. Nate beckoned him over with a tilt of his head.

Eliot followed Nate down the dimly lit hall to the small guest room. The guest room was a nice contrast to the rest of the apartment. The lights weren't as bright and the lack of windows was comforting to Eliot. No surprises if their was only one way in and out of the room.

"Sit" Nate said and Eliot could hear the tiredness in his voice. He sat on the bed and looked up at the older man.

"Taking out your com was just plain stupid" Nate stated.

"I know" Eliot admitted.

"It almost got you killed"

"I know"

"We're a team" 

"I know" The room was silent as Eliot waited for Nate to say the words he didn't want to hear.

"The boy. You should have told me. We could have helped him together. There's no reason to put yourself in anymore danger than you already have to"

"I...I know" Eliot replied. It was one of the few times Nate had ever heard the younger man's voice falter.

"I need to hear it won't happen again" Nate said softly, but Eliot didn't respond.

"Eliot?" Still no answer. They could hear the movie and the laughter of their fellow teammates from down the hall. Eliot wasn't moving. He stared at Nate, not knowing what he wanted to say or how to say it.

Nate stood and walked over to Eliot.

"Stand up" he said quietly. Eliot stood, confusion filling his eyes. It was rare that he gave up control, but he trusted Nate, and he knew he was right. He put himself and the rest of the team in danger, and ever since he saw that boy cower at the sight of his father, he hadn't been able to focus.

He watched as Nate pulled off his belt and immediately knew what the older man had intended to do.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall" Nate said. Eliot's eyes were still locked on Nate and he suddenly found it hard to move. Nate placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him until he was facing the wall. Eliot put his hands up, bracing himself for what he knew was going to happen.

Nate doubled his belt and wrapped it around his hand and brought it down with a loud snap against Eliot's backside. Eliot didn't move, but Nate didn't expect him too. He tried not to think of how wrong it seemed, considering that Eliot was upset because a boy was being abused, but he knew that in some screwed up way, it was what Eliot needed, what he wanted. There was no way in hell would it be happening if Eliot wasn't okay with it.

"Don't ever put yourself in a situation like that again" Nate said and it was like he was restraining the younger man with the bond they had between them. He brought the belt down the vulnerability didn't allow Eliot to block out the pain like he normally would have when he was fighting an enemy. Each blow was intensified by the emotion Nate was forcing him to deal with but Eliot remained silent and unresponsive, determined to keep up his facade.

"Your team cares about you" Nate lectured. He brought the belt down again, but still, there was no response from Eliot.

Nate realized he wasn't having the desired effect on the other man. He needed Eliot to deal with his emotions instead of bottling them up.

He guided Eliot away from the wall and to the bed, pulling him over his lap as he sat. Eliot barely fit over his lap but he allowed Nate to position him. Nate took the younger man's compliance as a sign of trust.

Nate brought the belt down again, and this time Eliot jumped. The intimate positing wasn't allowing him to block out the pain, both emotional and physical.

"I care about you" Nate said, bringing the belt down harder, three times in a row. Eliot let out a gasp and his hands grasped tight handfuls of the comforter.

"Nate" Eliot finally choked out. It was a signal for Nate to stop. It was only one word, but Nate knew that it meant much more than that. Eliot didn't have to say he was sorry or that it wouldn't happen again. He didn't have to say that he trusted Nate and that he needed the team as much as they needed him. Nate just knew.

He helped Eliot off his lap and onto the bed next to him. Eliot was still breathing hard, and looking down, hiding the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

Nate put his arm around the shorter man and felt Eliot lean away.

"I want you to care about yourself. Your a part of this team, so you let me and the rest of the team help you" He said softly. He pulled Eliot closer. He may not have needed Eliot to say the words, but he wanted Eliot to hear them.

"We're doing good here because we work as a team. We need you. I need you" Nate said and Eliot nodded, still not meeting Nate's eyes.

After a few silent moments, Nate stood and moved toward the door.

"Nate?" Eliot said, clearing his throat and quickly wiping at his eyes.

Nate stopped and turned back to his younger friend.

"Thanks" Eliot said.

Nate nodded in response, knowing that Eliot would be okay.


End file.
